Growth factors are proteins that bind to receptors on a cell surface, with the primary result of activating cellular proliferation and/or differentiation. Many growth factors are quite versatile, stimulating cellular division in numerous different cell types; while others are specific to a particular cell-type. Examples of growth factors include platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF), insulin-like growth factors IGF-I and II), transforming growth factor beta (TGF-β), epidermal growth factor (EGF), and fibroblast growth factor (FGF). PDGF is a cationic, heat stable protein found in a variety of cell types, including the granules of circulating platelets, vascular smooth muscle cells, endothelial cells, macrophage, and keratinocytes, and is known to stimulate in vitro protein synthesis and collagen production by fibroblasts. It is also known to act as an in vitro mitogen and chemotactic agent for fibroblasts, smooth muscle cells, osteoblasts, and glial cells.
Recombinant human PDGF-BB (rhPDGF-BB) has been shown to stimulate wound healing and bone regeneration in both animals and humans. It is approved in both the United States and Europe for human use in topical applications to accelerate healing of chronic diabetic foot sores. Recombinant hPDGF-BB has also been shown to be effective either singly or in combination with other growth factors for improving periodontal regeneration, i.e., regrowth of bone, cementum, and ligament around teeth (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,316, incorporated herein by reference).